TLOS: Dawn of the Dragon Retold
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: After saving Cynder from Gaul and stopping Dark Spyro, Nelly is set off to help her friends from the final part of the dragon war with her friend from school who also went to a video game world with his anklet. Will Nelly and her friend stop Malefor before Spyro's world ends? Find out.
1. Meet Marco

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to the Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Retold. This time, Nelly isn't alone.**

 **Spyro: Right. She is with a new boy from her school named Marco.**

 **Cynder: The two helped us fight Malefor and save the world.**

 **Me: Right. But this chapter will explain how the two met. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nelly was eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich slowly while her eyes were drooping. She couldn't sleep well last night for three reasons. One, she was nervous about her first year in high school. Two, she was worried about Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. And last, she couldn't get a creepy video she and her brother found a week ago. It was called Suicide Mouse. It showed nothing but Mickey Mouse, one of Nelly's favorite Disney characters, just walking around a neighborhood that keeps repeating every five frames.  
Then Mickey made a terrifying grin and his eyes were falling apart and he died in the end. Nelly loves CreepyPastas but not this one. It hits her nerves hard. It gave her nightmares about the day the Well of Souls was collapsing. She was in an overhead view and heard the screams of Spyro, Cynder and Sparx.  
"Nelly? Are you okay?" a brown haired and blue eyed girl next to Nelly asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, Janette," Nelly said. "What were you talking about?"  
"The new boy in the neighborhood," Janette's sister, Rosetta, said. "He goes to school here, too. I heard he's a good musician and artist."  
"Maybe he'll be in the talent show next week," Nelly's third friend, Kylee, said. "Will you participate in the talent show, too, Nelly? You said you're a good singer."  
"I'll have to think about it. Right now, I'm not so sure," Nelly said. And boy was it true. Nelly had too much on her mind so she couldn't think straight. Unbeknownst to the teenaged girl, the new boy Janette, Rosetta and Kylee were talking about was spying on Nelly. He seemed to have feelings for her.

Meanwhile in Spyro's world, three years passed and it was revealed Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were inside the same crystal seen in the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night and Dawn of the Dragon. Then a bunch of trolls appeared in the remains of the Well of Souls and broke the crystal. Then voices were heard.  
"Spyro, stop!  
"I can't! Get close to me! Now!"  
When the crystal broke, the trio was set free but were knocked unconscious. The trolls put magical snake chains on Spyro and Cynder's necks and took the two dragons away. Only Sparx remained as a hooded figure picked him up.

Back in Nelly's world, she was getting her stuff out of her locker to meet with her brother to take her home. Then before getting to the stairs back to the lobby, she bumped into the new boy.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I had a lot on my mind today," Nelly said.  
"That's OK. I'm Marco Hernandez, nice to meet you," the boy said.  
"Nice to meet you, too, Marco," Nelly said, blushing. "My name's Nelly Powers."  
"Hey, your necklace looks like the anklet my grandpa gave me," Marco said and pulled up the left leg of his sweatpants. "Did it give you any affects?"  
"Yeah, it sent me to another world, and I met Spyro the Dragon twice," Nelly said. "It was during the events of the Legend of Spyro games."  
"I was sent to another world, too, but it was in Sonic the Hedgehog's world, during Sonic Adventure 1 and 2," Marco said.  
"Cool. Oh, my necklace has its glow again. That must mean Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are OK," Nelly said. "Now is my chance to stop the war."  
"Wait, Nelly, can I come with you?" Marco asked.  
"Sure, come over to my house Friday, my mom allows company on weekends," Nelly said.  
"OK, tell your mom I don't want to hurt you, tell her we're just going to get to know each other," Marco said. Nelly agreed and went to meet Jerry, who was in a cast after his wrist injury. When Nelly got home, she told Alice about Marco and Alice agreed to let Marco come over so the two can get to know each other. But Jerry knew his sister's real idea. He knew about Nelly meeting Spyro, Cynder and Sparx since the day she left to Spyro's world during the events of the Night of Eternal Darkness. But Jerry couldn't hold the secret any longer, so he wanted to tell her now. When Nelly was done with her homework, Jerry knocked on the door and Nelly let him in.  
"Sis, I have something to tell you and I promise I won't tell mom and dad, they'll think I'm crazy anyway," Jerry said. "Anyway, I know your secret. That necklace of yours sends you to another world."  
"How do you know?" Nelly asked.  
"When you were on your way to that world last week, I saw you opening the portal," Jerry said. "And before I met with the guys for some skateboarding, I saw you fighting those weird creatures on that ship. I won't tell mom and dad on one condition."  
"Sure, name it, Jerry," Nelly said.  
"Take me to one of the video game worlds with you," Jerry said. "I don't care what it will be."  
"You got a deal," Nelly said. "But not right now, your wrist is broken." Jerry agreed and went with Alice and Oliver for his doctor's appointment. On Friday, Marco's dad, Fernando, took Marco to Nelly's house for the sleepover. Nelly told Marco that Jerry knew her secret but won't tell Alice and Oliver as long as Nelly takes him to the next adventure after this. Marco agreed. So the two reached Nelly's room and Nelly created the portal, but saw a place very familiar. So Nelly and Marco went into the portal.

 **Me: OK, that's the first part. The next part will come soon. Don't forget to review.**


	2. The Earth Golem

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to the Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Retold. I had a dream last week related to Pac-Man.**

 **Spyro: Really? What happened?**

 **Me: Well, my parents and I were staying at a strange hotel with a sports equipment shop. And the ghosts, Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde were in the hotel.**

 **Cynder: What were they doing?**

 **Me: Blinky was sleeping on my bed, Inky was in the kitchen, eating everything while my parents and I were having breakfast, Pinky was in the bathroom, putting on my mom's make-up, and Clyde was just goofing around and throwing my clothes and all my possessions. So here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nelly and Marco found themselves in the catacombs where Spyro and Cynder were taken for their sacrifice. Nelly wore a Pac-Man shirt that said "Game On" with a pair of blue jeans while Marco wore a Call of Duty shirt with red sweatpants. In Nelly's bag was ten dark chocolate granola bars, Nelly's music player with "Guide You Home", a towel for the dam part of the game, Nelly's ocarina and all Legend of Spyro games to show Spyro how famous he is in her world. In Marco's bag, he brought his mini cooler with choco tacos, his music player, a towel, an ocarina and a hat to block the sun. Then the two heard voices.  
"Spyro! Spyro, open your eyes! Get up!" the first voice said.  
"Cynder!" Nelly replied and ran to a hole that had a view of the platform. "They're OK!"  
"Cynder, what happened? Where are we?" Spyro asked.  
"I don't know. It's all a blur," Cynder said.  
"Yeah, me, too. My head's pounding," Spyro said.  
"Shhh. Wait. That's not your head," Cynder said. "I hear it, too."  
"What is that?" Spyro asked. Then the chandeliers lit up and the pounding got louder. Spyro thought it was Sparx or Nelly. Spyro and Cynder tried to get away but they were stuck on snake chains. Then a giant rock monster came out of the earth. So the two dragons pulled the podium holding the snake chain. But when they broke the podium, they were still stuck and couldn't fight the monster. So the dragons decided to fight in unison. Then an arrow show the monster in the eye, and it wasn't Nelly. The dragons got away before the monster came back.  
"Hey, Spyro, man, you're alive!" Sparx said.  
"Sparx! It's good to see you, too! Are you okay?" Spyro asked.  
"Huh, you know, a little stiff, voice keeps changing, but I'm good," Sparx said, making Nelly giggle. "Oh, and look who I found."  
"Nelly! It's great to see you. Who is this?" Spyro said.  
"It's great to see too, Spyro. And this is my new friend from school, Marco," Nelly said.  
"Hi. Nice to meet you," Marco said.  
'Wow, I get to team up with Cynder and a boy. This is going to be so fun,' Nelly thought. Then he thoughts were stopped when she spotted a figure up ahead. Spyro asked who it was, but Sparx said the person didn't say, all he said was "Shhh, you're making too much noise", making Cynder amused. Then when the team got to the perfect hiding spot, the figure spoke up.  
"Spyro, Cynder, Nelly, how do you feel? Anything broken?" the figure said.  
"Shaken a little, but not too badly...thanks to you," Spyro said.  
"I am relieved. I had feared I might be too late," the figure said. "My name is Hunter."  
"Hunter...you've been tracking Spyro and I," Nelly said.  
"For far too long, friend," Hunter said. "When you didn't return to the temple, the elder dragon, Ignitus, sent my to find you. That was nearly three years ago."  
"What? Three years? But...that's impossible," Spyro said.  
"Yes, I'm sure this news comes as quite a shock," Hunter said. "Forgive me for the brevity of my explanation, but this is not the place to account for missing time. We are not safe here. Follow me." So the team followed Hunter with help from Nelly and Marco and their fighting skills only since Spyro's powers were still drained from Gaul's staff. They team reached the broken bridge so Nelly jumped on Spyro's back while Marco jumped on Cynder's back. But the monster came back and almost hurt Hunter but the rest of the team was able to get away from the monster. Then Spyro and Cynder spotted a green crystal. Spyro told Hunter that he and Cynder need time to recharge. Hunter thought it was fascinating for dragons to use their power in crystals. Sparx said it is nice until Cynder attacks, making Cynder glare at him. So Spyro and Cynder touched the crystal and an image of the Chronicler appeared and spoke up.  
"Spyro, as a rare purple dragon, you can wield many abilities that others cannot," the Chronicler said. "Now it is the time to awaken these powers within you; fire, electricity, ice, and earth."  
"Wow, this is awesome, Nelly, thanks for taking me," Marco whispered.  
"No problem, Marco," Nelly said, giving him a thumb's up.  
"Cynder, while most other dragons can master only one element, your exposure to the darkness has gifted you with abilities most uncommon; poison, fear, wind, and shadow," the Chronicler said. So the team continued on to reach a safe place. But the monster came back and almost hit Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Nelly and Marco, but they dodged the attack. The monster pulled its arm out and fell over.  
"What is that? I've never seen one like that before," Spyro said, looking at the monster's arm.  
"Spyro! Be careful!" Cynder and Marco said.  
"It isn't natural," Hunter said. "That crystal radiates with dark magic. Destroy it quickly!" So the team destroyed the crystal and continued to find a safe place. Then Hunter spotted a horn on a high platform, but the monster came back. So Spyro and Cynder once again fought it with Nelly and Marco's archery skills this time. But the monster grabbed Cynder so Spyro pulled as hard as he can to make the monster let go. Then Hunter told the team to keep going. But the monster was literally on Cynder's tail so she flew as fast she can. Then it broke off a bunch of bricks, blocking the way back to where the team began.  
"What was that thing?" Nelly asked.  
"I thought you knew this game already," Marco whispered.  
"I can't tell Spyro the truth until this game is over, play along," Nelly whispered back, making Marco nod in agreement.  
"There'll be time for that," Hunter said. "We'll follow the river...it will lead us to shelter where we can rest. And then, we're off to Warfang, the Dragon City, where Ignitus will be expecting us." So the team followed Hunter to the surface and got to the river he was talking about and reached the safe place. Then Hunter had a bird on his arm.  
"Go; tell Ignitus I have found them," Hunter said.  
"Ah, it's no use," Cynder grunted, pulling the chain.  
"Maybe if we try twisting it," Spyro said.  
"Twist what? It's magic!" Cynder yelled.  
'Oh boy, the hatred but deep down, love thing again,' Nelly thought.  
"Hehe...I can watch this all day," Sparx said.  
"Can it, Sparx," Marco said, covering Sparx's mouth. Then the team spotted a volcano in the distance, spurting lava like a giant hose. It scared Nelly due to another traumatizing childhood memory. Her mother, father and brother were on a vacation in Hawaii but an ash cloud was warned after their plane landed so the family didn't know the volcano is active. Then lava came and gave Nelly a small burn on her left foot. Because of that, the family once again took her to the hospital to treat the wound. But Nelly has a scar in the same spot.  
"The Dark Master...he's returned hasn't he?" Spyro asked.  
"I'm afraid so...just shortly after your disappearance," Hunter said. "He struck quickly, fueled with hatred and malice, reclaiming the throne at the temple, which through some dark magic, he now suspends above the land...a symbol of his dominance. We've been at war ever since. And everyday, his forces grow stronger, and ours lose hope."  
"I failed...they were all counting on me and I failed," Spyro said in guilt. "How could I let this happen?"  
"Some things are beyond your control," Cynder said. "You shouldn't blame yourself."  
'Another sign of love from Cynder to Spyro,' Nelly thought.  
"Spyro, you're lucky to be alive, all of you," Hunter said. "That was no ordinary creature back there. It was an ancient earth golem from the deep. They are the embodiment of destruction summoned by Malefor himself. These are dark times."  
"He needs to be stopped. We have to stop him," Spyro said.  
"You're right. Are you in, Marco," Nelly said.  
"Ha, I have been waiting for an adventure ever since I moved to New York, so I'm totally in," Marco said. "When we get to Malefor, how about we show you a good fighting song for you two."  
"Good idea, Marco," Spyro said.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, tough guys," Sparx said. "We don't need to go around picking fights. I mean, we just woke up after being frozen for three years...got stuff to do." Suddenly, Cynder and Marco were both hit in the head and lost consciousness. Same to Spyro, Nelly and Sparx.

 **Me: Uh oh that's no good. Sorry for being so short, but this is the part where Marco meets Spyro. Don't forget to review.**


	3. The Cheetah Village

**Me: Hi, guys. Here's the third chapter to the Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Retold. Today is Sonic's 24th Anniversary.**

 **Spyro: Wow, how exciting. What do you plan to do for that?**

 **Me: I'm making a video series called Aladdin (Sonic Style). I did a DeviantArt version.**

 **Cynder: Cool. I bet your friend, Lukas, will love that. After all, in his video, One Dragon Goes One Direction, the Big Red Ruby, sang the genie's song, "Friend Like Me".**

 **Me: Yeah, so that must be because he is a fan of Aladdin. So here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

The next day, Nelly, Marco, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Hunter woke up in a village full of cheetahs who looked like Hunter. Then Nelly noticed that her left leg was locked in a chain. Then three cheetahs came.  
'Oh no, I hope Chief Prowlus doesn't hate humans,' Nelly thought. 'And thank goodness my clothes aren't tattered, this shirt irreplaceable.'  
"Dragons and humans? Bah!" Chief Prowlus said. "Do you have such little respect for our laws, that you form an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?"  
"Chief Prowlus! Malefor...he alone is one responsible," Hunter said. "This dragon and these humans are our last hope...you must see that."  
"Yes, yes...the purple dragon...I know the story," Chief Prowlus said. "But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young...and I have not forgotten either, what SHE has done. I relied on you, Hunter, as I must rely on all of us in this village, to protect it. But you chose to abandon us...and bring the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned."  
"The dangers are already around us!" Hunter said. "Don't pretend to ignore them!"  
"Hey, can't you guys just stop arguing already?" Sparx asked. "It's getting awkward for everybody." Suddenly, a look out cheetah called a warning for creatures called grublins. Then a bunch of weird creatures came out of nowhere and attacked the village. It scared Nelly, they almost reminded Nelly of the thieves who hurt her arm.  
'What if I leave another scar? Mom and dad will get suspicious,' Nelly thought.  
"Now see what you've done," Chief Prowlus yelled, making Nelly scared.  
"Let us go! We can help!" Spyro said.  
"Our warriors can handle this," Chief Prowlus said.  
"Now is not the time to be stubborn," Cynder said.  
"Hey, a lot of weird things happens when they get upset," Sparx said. "I'd listen to them if I were you."  
"Cynder's right, Chief Prowlus, if there was something I learned in life is that two heads are better than one," Nelly said. "Your warriors may be strong, but as long as Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Marco and I are here, we'll help with our archery skills."  
"Fine, you shall help. But if you guys do any damage here, you shall be burned," Chief Prowlus said.  
"You got a deal," Marco said and Nelly nodded in agreement. So he set the got the gang from their chains. So the gang fought all the baddies until Sparx spotted figures in the distance, thinking they were dragons. But they were enemies. So Nelly jumped on Spyro's back while Marco did the same with Cynder and the four got ready to battle. After the battle, Chief Prowlus came to the team.  
"Is everyone alright?" Chief Prowlus asked.  
"No. Meadow is missing," one villager said. "He had gone upstream to search for herbs this morning and is not returned. We have to go find him."  
"No, it is too dangerous to mount a search now," Chief Prowlus said.  
"We'll go! We'll find your missing friend," Spyro said. "Hunter can come with us."  
"You are free to act as you see fit, but Hunter stays here," Chief Prowlus said. "However, if you remain true to your word and come back with Meadow, I may reconsider. And don't bother returning before then, as you'll likely succeed only in attracting more grublins to our village." So the team went upstream to find Meadow to keep their word. But more baddies came to try and stop them, but the gang was able to defeat all enemies until they spotted Meadow inside a cavern. Then three more baddies came for another attack. So the gang fought them until they were gone. Then Meadow came to. But someone was next to him, another human girl. She had blond hair, brown eyes and wearing a Super Mario 64 shirt with a knee high red skirt.  
"Becky?" Nelly asked.  
"Nelly!" the girl said.  
"Thank you...friends. You saved my life," Meadow said.  
"Finally, some gratitude. You're welcome," Sparx said.  
"You've met Chief Prowlus no doubt," Meadow said. "Not all of us are of the same mind."  
"Well, that's putting it mildly, isn't it?" Cynder said.  
"Can you move? We need to get you out of here," Marco said.  
"I'm sorry...I'm afraid my leg is broken..." Meadow said. "Just go back to the village and tell them where I am."  
"You're leader doesn't trust us," Spyro said, nodding his head. "If we return without you, he'll assume the worst..."  
"Yeah, and blame us for it," Cynder said.  
"Uh, the fool. I understand," Meadow said.  
"There is a raft at the far end of the valley," Becky said. "If you guys could bring it here, perhaps Meadow can pull himself onto it."  
"OK, we'll do it," Spyro said.  
"To launch it, you'll need the weights from the supply cave, but it's locked," Meadow said.  
"Oh, that figures," Sparx said.  
"There is a hermit who lives beneath the waterfall at the other end of the valley," Meadow said. "He has a key. But the cave is hidden...look for the markings on the wall to open the path." Then Sparx did the part that made her laugh more in Dawn of the Dragon. Saying he gets the point, repeats Meadow's words and mumbles. Becky giggled, too. The team promised to come back for Meadow, but Becky went with them. So the team went outside to find the path to find the hermit. Becky explained who she was along the way. Her real name was Rebecca and she was Nelly's best friend back in pre-school, but after the second week in kindergarten, Becky moved to Delaware because her parents got a divorce so Becky chose to live with her dad. And the reason she was here is because she rummaging through her father's old stuff in the attic because her father offered to give her anything that caught her interest, even old stuff her father had. Then Becky found a green ring and it sent her to this world but she never has been to the temple. She explained it to her father, who told her that this ring has the power to take her to a new place. Finally the team reached the hermit's cave.  
"Come closer so I can see you in the light," the hermit said. "Tell me, why have you returned here?"  
"What do you mean? We've never been here before," Spyro asked.  
"Not you! The female!" the hermit yelled.  
"You must be mistaken..." Cynder said.  
"Indeed, your appearance has changed, but not your eyes," the hermit said. "Your eyes give everything away. You are the black dragon, Cynder; the terror of the skies, the Dark Master's puppet."  
"I was...but...I'm not anymore," Cynder said. "I'm not proud of the things I've done."  
"Oh, is it that simple...to turn your back on Malefor," the hermit said.  
"We don't have to listen to him, Cynder," Nelly said. Suddenly, the gang heard noises up in the cliffs. The hermit said the apes have served Malefor for their own greed and thirst for power than any true loyalty to him. This is how Malefor repaid them, doomed to remain in the dark, feeding off the power of other, never being fulfilled. Then the hermit scared the gang saying Cynder can run, but she cannot hide. This made Cynder upset, but Spyro told her that the team must get going. Then the hermit said Malefor will find Cynder.  
"Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asked.  
'Another proof of Spyro's love for Cynder,' Nelly thought.  
"I'm fine! I'll be fine," Cynder replied.  
"Well I'm not! Am I the only one who was freaked out by that guy?" Sparx asked and mumbled. "Sheesh, okay at least it wasn't a complete waste of time. Tada! Come on, whatcha waiting for?" So the team went to get the weights to get the raft moving and finally reached Meadow. He thanked the team for saving him. So the team took Meadow home. One villager came.  
"Meadow, you are wounded. How..." the villager said.  
"I will be fine...thanks to these two dragons and Rebecca and her two friends," Meadow said, getting Sparx annoyed.  
"Meadow, please forgive me," Chief Prowlus said. "These dragons and humans willingly sought to help you when I chose not to. I do not share your faith in these dragons and humans, Hunter...but by putting you in chains, I committed an error."  
"We all make mistakes," Hunter said.  
"Yes, and I shall try to atone for mine if you will permit me," Chief Prowlus said. "Use the forbidden tunnel. It will lead you directly to the Dragon City. If this dragon and these humans is indeed our last hopes, then I bid you safe passage...and good luck."  
"We could use your help," Becky said. "Very well. The invitation shall be left on." So the team headed to the forbidden tunnel to the Dragon City. Hunter told the team to meet him at the same place once they feel they are ready to proceed. So the team went into the tunnel but Sparx was to scared. Hunter said that if the team marches quickly, the team shall reach Warfang by daybreak.


	4. Cynder's Secret

**Me: Hey, guys, I'm back. Sorry I took so long. At first I was extremely lazy then last month I was nervous because I had a Social Security hearing then I was lazy again. But here I am.**

 **Spyro: How was the hearing?**

 **Me: Well, let's say...THE JUDGE ACCEPTED ME!**

 **Cynder: Emilie, that's wonderful. When does the first SSI check come?**

 **Me: It will come next month, according to my lawyer and my high school friend, Jared's, father, George. So to make up my laziness and nervousness, I'll do the last few chapters to this story. Hope you all enjoy them. I know I will.**

When Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Nelly, Marco, Becky and Hunter got to the end of the tunnel, Hunter touched the ground.  
"I feel vibrations in the earth. We must be getting close," Hunter said.  
"Finally," Sparx said.  
"Ugh, Sparx is weird," Marco said, doing a face palm.  
"Tell me about it," Nelly said, looking out of a hole with Spyro and Cynder.  
"We've never seen the Dragon City before," Spyro said.  
"It was built long ago by the moles in honor of their friendship with the dragons," Hunter said. "Before Malefor, dragons were quite revered."  
"Sshh," Cynder shushed.  
"I heard it, too. Quickly," Marco said. When the team got outside, a bunch of enemies were spotted outside the city. Hunter told the gang to stay close, but a building collapsed, separating the team from Hunter. So he told the team to find Ignitus. As the team went around the city, the Super Smash Bros. Brawl version of the Fire Emblem Theme was playing in Nelly's head. Then her thoughts were stopped by cries for help. It was some moles who were trapped in buildings that were on fire. So Spyro and Cynder went in the buildings to save the moles while Nelly, Marco, and Becky waited. But when Spyro and Cynder went to save the moles, Nelly heard screaming, but not in the real world, in her thoughts! Then a scary but familiar face was seen when Nelly covered her ears and closed her eyes.  
'SUICIDE MOUSE!' Nelly screamed in her head. 'Don't lose it, Nelly, remember what grandma Nancy told you: Keep your cool.' But Nelly lost it and screamed at the top of her lungs and then fainted.  
"NELLY! NELLY! WAKE UP!" a familiar voice yelled.  
"Iginitus!" Nelly said. "Are the citizens OK?"  
"They're fine, and we carried you through the city while guardians helped us dodge the enemies," Cynder said. "Before we guided the citizens out the door we heard you screaming."  
"And when we got outside, we saw you passed out," Spyro said. "Why were you screaming?"  
"I...I'll explain it later, we have a bigger problem," Nelly said. "What else happened while I was out like a light?"  
"The enemy used a battering ram to get in the city, and some attacked one of the catapults," Marco said. "But we were able to stop them thanks to my archery skills and Spyro and Cynder's powers."  
"Then more enemies tried to get in the city using the gate, but the guards locked it and another golem appeared, attacking Hunter," Becky said. "Then the golem you guys saw the other day came when we thought the enemies were retreating. Then Sparx sang a weird song that went 'Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna get you a...a monster wants to kill me'."  
"Then me and the rest of the guardians protected you from the golem when it restored its arm with one of the broken down buildings," Ignitus said. "Terrador and I both fell but we're fine now."  
"We defeated the golem and here we are," Spyro said. "When the moles found out we were with three humans, they wanted to restore you back to health."  
"Thanks, guys, I never knew you guys would care for a human like me," Nelly said. "What about the chain solution for you two?"  
"The moles couldn't restore it, but can I speak with you Nelly," Cynder said with a shy look.  
'Oh, I know what Cynder is thinking,' Nelly thought excitedly. "Sure, Cynder, shoot."  
"Well, Ignitus told me and Spyro that this chain is actually a reminder of the bond we share," Cynder said. "It made me realize...I actually have feelings for Spyro. Please promise me you'll keep a secret. Don't tell Spyro until the war is over."  
'YES! I KNEW SHE MEANT WHAT SHE SAID IN THE END OF DAWN OF THE DRAGON! TOMODACHI LIFE, YOU WERE RIGHT, THEY ARE STAR CROSSED LOVERS!' Nelly yelled. "Um...sure, I'll keep a promise." Then she hugged Cynder in comfort. That night, the guardians and the team were walking around the city. Nelly was grinning the whole time, thinking how awesome to actually see what Spyro and Cynder did next after Dawn of the Dragon. Boy, will all Spyro fans will be so jealous. But then a dark crystal came out of nowhere and a hologram of a dark dragon appeared, making Nelly snap to her senses.  
"Citizens of Warfang...congratulations," the dragon said in a distorted tone. "You shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the Destroyer...and the end of the world."  
"Malefor..." Ignitus said. Then Malefor's volcano spurted out lava faster than ever and an even bigger golem appeared out of the volcano. It scared Nelly after what happened back in Hawaii years ago. So she took out her copies of all Legend of Spyro games and held them close to remember those times she played Dawn of the Dragon with Jerry and beat Malefor.  
"By our ancestors...what is that?" Ignitus asked.  
"The Destroyer has commenced its journey to form the ring of annihilation," Malefor said. "At the end of his journey, the Belt of Fire will spread across the surface of this world in a torrent of fire and ash. There will be no escape."  
"The Destroyer? But that's impossible," Terrador said.  
"Ignitus! We don't understand," Spyro said.  
"Nor do I," Ignitus said. "The ancients believed that this creature brings about the birth of a new world."  
"See, that sounds like a good thing," Sparx said making Nelly roll her eyes.  
"By issuing its destruction," Ignitus said.  
"Yeah, Sparx," Becky said with her best glare. Terrador said the best moves too quickly and that no one can catch up to it. So setting a pursuit will be useless. Ignitus suggested going underground because it will be easier that way to make an element of surprise. It's better to do it so Malefor will never know the city is unguarded.  
"Are you OK with this, Nelly? You have been underground a lot in this adventure," Spyro said.  
"It's fine, I have been underground before," Nelly said. 'Besides, this is like our trip to the Montana mines last year.'

 **Me: I know it's short, but I'll make sure to make another chapter tomorrow. Besides I have to upload my latest video.**

 **Spyro: What's Tomodachi Life? The title Nelly mentioned?**

 **Me: It's a super cool life simulator like the Sims where you have Miis go through their lives and do things like marry and have kids. I have a copy of it.**

 **Cynder: Cool. Did any of your characters marry?**

 **Me: Well, in practice run, yes. Even I did. I married my friend, Lukas, even though I don't want to date him in real life since he lives in Pennsylvania and we had a daughter, Elsa. Then I reset the data to create a new game. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will see you all tomorrow.**


	5. To the Belt of Fire

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fifth chapter to the Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Retold.**

 **Spyro: I heard a fire occurred here. Are you okay?**

 **Me: I'm fine. Our house survived the fire. That's why this story was slow. I was going to do it a few weeks ago but an emergency evacuation had to be set before I could even start this.**

 **Cynder: So Emilie had to leave home. This fire is not any normal fire, it's a wild fire, the kind that has the smoke block the sky and spread the fire to anywhere close.**

 **Me: Yes, that's why we had to evacuate our house, otherwise if the house burns, we'll die from the smoke of the fire. But we were lucky that our house survived. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When the team reached the entry to the underground, there was a problem.  
"These doors were built as an exit to our city, not for going back in," Mason said. "They have to be opened from the inside."  
"Spyro, Cynder, Nelly, Marco, Becky, we will assemble the troops at the main gates," Terrador said. "We're counting on you to get them open."  
"You must hurry. Time is against us..." Ignitus said. So the team went underground but left Becky with the guardians since Spyro and Cynder can't carry much weight from two people. When the team was at the door, Cynder noticed a picture at the top.  
"Spyro, Nelly, Marco, look at this," Cynder said.  
Whoa! Is that supposed to be you?" Sparx asked. "They're all worshipping you."  
"That isn't Spyro. It's Malefor," Nelly said.  
"Look at this place. The ancestors must have trained him here," Spyro said. "They had such high hopes." Finally the team reached the other side of the door to let guardians and everyone else in. So everyone walked to the other side to get to the Golem.  
"We are getting close," Ignitus said. "I know what you're thinking, Spyro and Nelly. Have no worry, young dragon human, we'll make it."  
"We don't understand...Malefor is about to destroy everything," Spyro said as Nelly hummed "Maybe, Baby" from Tomodachi Life. "But you seem so calm."  
"I don't imagine Malefor would expend all this effort...if he did not feel threatened..." Ignitus said.  
"But why should he?" Becky asked.  
"Throughout our history, there is only known to have been two purple dragons," Ignitus said. "Like Malefor, your powers go far beyond what you might imagine. He knows this. Malefor could have accomplished everything, but instead chose evil and the world has been spiraling in chaos ever since. Your existence is nature's way of balancing itself."  
"But the ancestors thought Malefor would be different," Nelly said after finishing the song. "They believed in him. And look what happened..."  
"Malefor draws his powers from destruction..." Ignitus said. "Destruction is the only way he knows, Spyro."  
"Why should I be any different?" Spyro asked.  
"Because I know you, and your heart would not allow it," Ignitus said. "Because I believe you are destined for great things, to bring about a new age...an age of peace...and I do not see what role destruction will have in that age...here we are!" Finally the team reached the other side. So they got out, making Nelly think about her family trip to the mines in Montana after the family left the mines. It was exciting for Nelly to be underground again. When the team got a view of the Golem, Sparx acted dorky while poking the Golem.  
"Oh, keep it up, Sparx, I think it's working," Cynder said sarcastically, making Nelly laugh.  
"Sparx cut it out. Now's not the time," Spyro said.  
"It's never a good time," Sparx said, crossing his arms.  
"How long until it reaches the belt of fire?" Terrador asked.  
"We might have until midday...maybe less at that speed," Ignitus said. Then Cynder got an idea. The team should open the dam to fill the canyon up ahead with water so the Golem will slow down. Spyro thought it was genius. So Ignitus and the guardians went to stall the monster give the heroes some time. As the team was getting through the dam, Nelly sang a song she wrote in Tomodachi Life.  
 **Golem monster drawing near  
Dragons and moles gasp in fear  
Spyro and Cynder shalt saveth the day  
Fire breath, earthquake  
Evil chicken golem  
Fear screetch, wind spin  
Just in time for the last battle  
**"That was a cheesy song, Nelly, don't sing it again," Sparx said.  
"I actually kind of liked it," Cynder said.  
"Where'd you hear that, Nelly?" Spyro asked, also impressed.  
"I wrote it back home," Nelly said. When the team opened the dam, it didn't let out enough water to fill the canyon. Then Cynder spotted the right place to bring more water. But Sparx repeated Cynder's plan and did a pun of the "d" word, one of the words Nelly is not allowed to say until she's older. But more enemies blocked the way. So the heroes went to fight the enemies and bring all the water. The plan worked, so the heroes went to attacked the Destroyer by hitting its weak point: the crystal inside of it. After destroying all crystals, the heroes went to get out of the Destroyer before it explodes. When the heroes got out, the Destroyer ceased its journey.  
"For all your subtleties, young dragons and humans, you certainly know how to triumph with flare," Ignitus said.  
"What's happening to it?" Marco asked, turning to the monster.  
"I...I don't know. It's most peculiar," Ignitus said. The monster reawakened and reached the belt of fire. Ignitus told everyone to get to shelter. But Cynder and Becky warned Ignitus about the other citizens who are still inside. But Spyro came up with a plan. The underground has endless caves where the citizens shall be safe from this disaster and the heroes can lead the citizens there. But Ignitus said he wanted Spyro, Nelly, Cynder and Marco there. Ignitus told Terrador to lead the citizens to get them deep in the caves, while he gets the team through the belt of fire.  
"We have to confront Malefor, don't we?" Nelly asked.  
"I see no other way," Ignitus said. "The belt is weakened and this may be our only chance to break through."  
"Yeah...if we weren't incinerated first," Cynder said.  
"Oh, come on, that doesn't sound so bad," Sparx said. "We've been through worse...right?"  
"Sparx, you and Becky can't come with us," Spyro said.  
"What? But I always come with you," Sparx said.  
"Spyro is right...you wouldn't survive in there," Ignitus said.  
"You need to make sure the others make it to the underground city in time," Nelly said. 'Oh no, the Dark Spyro returns scene is drawing near. I better brace myself.'  
"You've been there before. You can guide them," Marco said.  
"It's important, Sparx," Cynder said.  
"But you need me," Sparx said.  
"Right now there are others that need you more," Becky said. "I need a light to go through the caves and I don't possess a flashlight, so you are the right tool for the job."  
"Cynder, you have to promise me you will look after him," Sparx said, finally being nice to Cynder for once. "We...we've been through a lot together. And Nelly as well. She became me and Spyro's real friend."  
"I promise," Cynder said. Spyro and Nelly told Sparx and Becky to be careful while the heroes followed Ignitus, which the two agreed.

 **Me: Oh boy, the Dark Spyro returns scene is close. And the final battle. Nelly better brace herself.**

 **Spyro: I think it was clever to leave Becky out of battle, if she went with me, Cynder, Nelly and Marco, she would die with Ignitus in the belt of fire.**

 **Cynder: If that happens, Becky's father would be worried sick.**

 **Me: Yeah, that's why I had Becky help the citizens get to the underground city with Sparx. Two more chapters left, and we're off to Sonic 06 Retold. Don't miss it.**


	6. The Last Fight

**Me: Well, here come the last two chapters to the Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Retold. After that, Sonic 06 Retold will come. I made a new friend here while reading reviews named Gage the Hedgehog. I decided to add his fan character for Sonic 06 Retold.**

 **Spyro: Sounds awesome. I bet Gage will be a great friend to Nelly.**

 **Cynder: Yeah, after all, it can't just be Nelly and her boyfriend and brother to be there as a helping hand while stopping Eggman from releasing the Flames of Disaster.**

 **Me: Yep, plus I often accept fan characters as long as they are cool. And I read Gage's description, and he seems cool enough. Get ready for the final chapter and epilogue, Spyro fans.**

At the belt of fire, Nelly, Marco, Spyro and Cynder were with Ignitus, who guided them.  
"I should be able to offer protection from the heat," Ignitus said. "Stay close to me." So he created a shield to protect the heroes. But as he got farther in the belt, he got weaker and weaker.  
"Ignitus, let's turn back! There's got to be another way!" Spyro said.  
"Spyro...Cynder...Nelly...Marco...I have never done right by either of you," Ignitus said. "Allow me to do this."  
"What are you saying?" Nelly yelled.  
"My path ends here...but yours lie beyond this," Ignitus said. "Draw strength from each other...and follow your heart. It will never fail you. Nelly, tell your grandmother I said...thank you. Now go...go...GO!" He launched the heroes to a safe place to find Malefor's fortress. But Spyro turned to see that Ignitus wasn't there.  
"IGNITUS! NO!" Spyro screamed.  
"Spyro, stop! It's too late," Cynder said. "You can't do anything for him now."  
"No! He isn't gone!" Spyro yelled.  
"Spyro, let it go," Cynder said.  
'Oh no, here it comes,' Nelly thought as Spyro's scales turned dark.  
"No!" Spyro yelled and flew in the air, holding dark rocks.  
"No! Spyro, don't!" Cynder yelled.  
"You can't stop me!" Spyro said in a distorted voice.  
"You're right, only you can do that," Cynder said. "Please, Spyro, don't do this." When Cynder said this, Spyro calmed down. But he was still upset over Ignitus' death. So Cynder, Nelly and Marco came to him to comfort.  
"We have to go on. He wanted us to," Nelly said.  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I feel so alone," Spyro said, sadly.  
"You're not alone," Cynder said and hugged Spyro.  
'Another sign of Cynder's love for Spyro,' Nelly thought. As the team got closer to Malerfor's lair, Cynder was nervous. But Spyro, Nelly, and Marco told Cynder that if they don't stop the Dark Master, then their travels will be wasted. Cynder agreed, mainly because she wanted the chain on her and Spyro off. So the team flew off to the lair until they finally reached it.  
"Are you ready, Cynder?" Spyro asked.  
"I'm scared," Cynder said.  
"Just stay close to us," Nelly said. So the heroes went inside the temple. When they got inside, a dark purple dragon stood there, waiting for them. Nelly was scared to see the main villain of the Legend of Spyro series because he's more brutal than Gnasty Gnorc from the first game.  
"At long last, my guests have arrived. Please...come in," Malefor said. "Such determination to get here...it seems we share other qualities besides that of our color."  
'Ugh...sounds racist,' Nelly thought.  
"No, I'm nothing like you," Spyro said.  
"Do you think so? Hmm...we'll get to that," Malefor said.  
"Don't listen to him, Spyro. Don't listen to anything he says," Cynder said.  
"You look so weary. Allow me to make you more comfortable," Malefor said, taking the chains off. "There. That's better isn't it? It is the least I could do for you, Cynder. After all, you've done so much for me."  
"You used her!" Nelly yelled, angrily.  
"I used her. She used you. What does it matter really?" Malefor asked.  
"What does he mean?" Marco asked.  
"What...they don't know? Go on, tell them," Malefor said. "You mustn't leave them in the dark."  
"Tell us what?" Spyro asked.  
"How she lured you to the Well of Souls...how she tricked you into freeing me," Malefor said with a grin.  
"You're lying!" Cynder yelled.  
"Hmm...I find it peculiar...how you've chosen to remember things," Malefor said. "Let me assure you. It was you who freed me, Spyro. And you who brought me back while your human friend watched. We have Cynder to thank for that. Hahaha."  
"Cynder? Is it true?" Spyro asked.  
"No...I don't know...I don't know anymore," Cynder replied.  
'Oh no, now Cynder will become Dark Cynder!' Nelly said, panicking in her mind.  
"Oh, I think you do. But perhaps you need a little nudge," Malefor said. Then he turned Cynder into Dark Cynder, but it wasn't just Cynder, it was Nelly as well! Her hair turned jet black, her clothes were as dark as the night sky, her eyes glowed and she could float.  
"Cynder! Nelly!" Spyro and Marco yelled, making Malefor laugh.  
"Cynder, Nelly! No!" Marco yelled.  
"Ignitus should have warned you...you are alone here, young dragon and human. You have always been alone," Malefor said as Dark Cynder and Dark Nelly attacked the remaining heroes. "Still, here you are...trying so desperately to save this miserable world...refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon. I'm sure you've been told that I was the first of our kind...but I assure you there have been many. It has been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the deep...to bring about the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny is to destroy the world."  
"No! I don't believe that!" Spyro yelled.  
"Me either, Spyro has always been a hero," Marco said. "You're as manipulative as Mephiles the Dark."  
"Of course you don't. But Spyro has fulfilled his destiny nonetheless, human," Malefor said. "In my time, I was stopped...prevented from completing my quest. But you, Spyro...you have carried the flame...be it through your own will or not. And soon, the world will be destroyed, you four along with it."  
"No..." Spyro said, panicked as Cynder and Nelly kept attacking.  
"Fight back!" Cynder yelled, making Malefor laugh again.  
"Fight back!" Nelly yelled.  
"Why won't you two fight back?" the two dark creatures yelled.  
"Because you two have left us nothing to fight for," Spyro said and Marco nodded in agreement as Cynder and Nelly returned to normal.  
"There's always something," Cynder said calmly while Nelly hugged Marco. This made Malefor furious and put the chains back on, and as a punishment for Nelly returning to her normal self, Malefor expanded the chain so the two humans can chained with Spyro and Cynder. After fighting in the air for a while, Malefor used a powerful force to destroy the world.  
"It has begun!" Malefor said.  
"Oh no! We're too late!" Spyro said.  
"Welcome to the end of the world," Malefor said.  
"Oh no! What can we do now?"  
"We can't give up, Spyro! Like Peppy Hare says in Star Fox 64: Never give up! Trust your instincts!" Nelly said.  
"What's Star Fox 64?" Cynder asked.  
"We'll explain later, let's go," Marco said. "Now is the time to sing that battle song: "With Me"!" So the heroes began the song.  
 **You know  
Every world will have it's end  
(Have it's end)  
We're here  
To prove it all to you  
We are  
Who you don't think we are  
(Think we are)  
All wrapped up in your evil plan  
We can taste the day  
(Taste the day)  
Savor Night  
(Savor night)  
Spells beyond you we watch you crawl  
Do you dare to fight  
(Dare to fight)  
Evil's might?  
(Evil's might)  
We'll be the last ones standing in the flash of light!  
**Then Spyro and Cynder joined in.  
 **Our eyes  
(Our eyes)  
Are filled with curiosity  
You think  
(You think)  
That you have power over us?  
In this life  
(This life)  
There's no room for you and us  
So turn away or face this day with US!  
(Face the day with us)  
With us!  
**Malefor was furious about the song.  
"Stop this singing, fools!" Malefor said.  
"No way, we have two choruses left," Nelly said.  
"Are you with us, Cynder?" Spyro asked.  
"You bet I am," Cynder said as she and Spyro did this next verse.  
 **You know  
Every world will have it's test  
(Have it's test)  
Don't blame  
For what we have become  
You know  
Every world will come to end  
(Come to end)  
And we'll  
Create your final rest  
We can taste the day  
(Taste the day)  
Savor night  
(Savor night)  
Scream your dreams as you dare to fight!  
Dare to fight!  
Our eyes  
(Our eyes)  
Are filled with curiosity  
You think  
(You think)  
That you have power over us  
In this life  
(This life)  
There's no room for you and us  
So turn away or face this day with US!  
(Face the day with us!)  
With us!  
(Face the day with us!)  
With us!  
(Face the day with us!)  
With u-u-u-u-us!  
**"Nice song, Marco, I love Sonic and the Black Knight," Nelly said.  
"Me, too, but we're not done yet, one chorus left!" Marco said and continued with the rest of the team.  
 **We can taste the day  
(Taste the day)  
Savor night  
(Savor night)  
Scream you dreams as you dare to fight!  
Dare to fight!  
Our eyes  
(Our eyes)  
Are filled with curiosity  
You think  
(You think)  
That's you have power over us  
In this life  
(This life)  
There's no room for you and us  
So turn away or face this day with US!  
(Face the day with us)  
With us!  
(Face the day with us)  
With us!  
** **(Face the day with us)  
With u-u-u-u-us!**When the song ended, Malefor was angrier than ever.  
"You cannot defeat me! I am eternal!" Malefor said and shot a blast of Convexity while Spyro and Cynder did the same.  
"Just...hang...on!" Spyro replied. After so much effort, the team defeated Malefor and he was about to do another attack when the ancestors came. Then they sealed him within the core, which broke Spyro, Cynder, Nelly and Marco's chain. But the world was still ending. The team landed on the core rock where Malefor was sealed.  
"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Cynder said, sadly.  
"Don't be. It's over now," Spyro said.  
"So this is it?" Nelly asked. The team was about to give up until Ignitus' spirit whispered to Spyro and Nelly.  
"Spyro and Nelly, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world," Ignitus said. "His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future."  
'Oh, here it comes!' Nelly replied in her thoughts.  
"I know what I need to do, just get out of here with Nelly and Marco, Cynder," Spyro said.  
"Spyro, no...you don't have to do anything. Let's just go," Cynder said.  
"Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left!" Spyro said. "The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."  
"Then I'm with you," Cynder said, spreading her wings around Spyro.  
'Whoa, just like the DS version,' Nelly thought. 'Uh oh! I hope we survive this.' So she hugged Marco as well. As Spyro used his powers, Cynder whispered "I love you." The world was restored and everyone came out of the caves. Becky was amazed.  
"Wow, they did it! They saved the world!" Becky said.  
"I always knew Spyro and his friends could do it," Terrador said.  
"Does this mean the war is over?" Becky asked.  
"Yes. But I hope Spyro, Cynder, Nelly and Marco survived the fight," Cyril said.  
"Me, too," Becky said. So she ran to find her friends while Sparx followed.

 **Me: Well, we're almost to the ending. We'll find out if Nelly and everyone else survived. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Epilogue

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm back. Sorry, let me explain. First I was really lazy. Next, I caught a cold so I couldn't concentrate. Then I began to worry about my Social Security check.**

 **Spyro: Why?**

 **Me: It was supposed to be here the first week of this month. Then my lawyer, George, told me it might take two weeks. But it's passed two weeks and still nothing.**

 **Cynder: I hope it comes. To change the subject, what inspired you to have us sing "With me"?**

 **Me: Well, when the second chapter of this story was being written, I had the song stuck in my head and was still in my head while writing the last chapter so I did it. But I wanted to alter some of the lyrics for some reason. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

In the Chronicler's cave, the Chronicler was looking at all the story of the last battle.  
"Be welcome, friend. I have long been expecting you," the Chronicler said. "A new age is beginning...with each new age...a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia. And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you."  
"And...what of Spyro and Nelly? Are they..." Ignitus asked.  
"Hm, that is the question, isn't it?" the Chronicler said. "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro. Same for humans who have come here before, but Nelly and Marco are nowhere either." So the Chronicler passed his spirit to Ignitus which turned Ignitus to a different color. Then he looked at the book of dead dragons and humans.  
"Well, young dragon and humans...where might you be?" Ignitus said.

Back in the surface world, Nelly and Marco were passed out until they heard two familiar voices.  
"Nelly, are you OK? Wake up," the male voice said.  
"Huh? Are we...dead?" Nelly asked.  
"No, we're OK, Spyro's attack not only saved the world, it also took us back here," Cynder said.  
"And I have good news, I finally have a mate," Spyro said.  
"Really? Who?" Marco said.  
"Cynder..." Spyro said, giving Cynder a hug.  
'YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALONG! TAKE THAT, GAY COUPLE SUPPORTERS!' Nelly screamed in her thoughts with excitement. "That's incredible. I know I'm jumping to conclusions here but...are you planning to have kids of your own someday?"  
"We talked about it, and yes," Cynder said. "We don't care how many eggs I'll lay. But when our kids hatch, I'll always be there for them and Spyro." Nelly began to cry, touched to see the two dragons happy like she always imagined. Suddenly, Becky and Sparx saw the team and congratulated them. Then Nelly realized it was time. Time to tell Spyro the truth, about him being a video game character.  
"Spyro, I have to tell you something that might sound strange to you. Here," Nelly said and pulled out all Legend of Spyro titles which survived the dam: A New Beginning, The Eternal Night and Dawn of the Dragon.  
"Is...is that...me?" Spyro asked.  
"Yes, there's these fun things people like me love to do called video games," Nelly said. "And you're a character of your own series. You never met Cynder until these adventures. In the original games, you were never interested in love, as revealed in your third game, Year of the Dragon. Sorry, Cynder."  
"That's OK," Cynder said. "I actually love this. Us, famous in your world."  
"Yes, some people even believe you two are in love, and there was a lot of proof," Marco said, making the dragons blush.  
"Also you never told us why you screamed and fainted back in Warfang," Spyro said.  
"Well, back home, there's a thing called an 'internet', and it has 'websites', including a popular one full of videos," Nelly said. "One week ago, my brother and I were looking at stuff called CreepyPastas."  
"No, don't continue! It has the word 'creepy' in it!" Sparx yelled.  
"Sparx, let her continue," Spyro said.  
"Anyway, the only CreepyPastas I loved were Jeff the Killer, Squidward's Suicide, Ben Drowned, and the No End House," Nelly said. "But one CreepyPasta gave me nightmares about the day the Well of Souls. The CreepyPasta was called 'Suicide Mouse'. It only showed a character I love named Mickey Mouse walking on a five frame repeating street with no music, just the sound of someone banging on a piano."  
"I heard of that one," Becky said. "Then all sound goes to static, and all fades to black for a few minutes. When it comes back, you can hear screaming and Mickey grins creepily with his eyes falling apart. Then he dies and in the end, a broken music box was heard."  
"Whoa! No wonder you were screaming," Cynder asked. "How about we change the subject to make you feel better."  
"Yeah, you never told us about that song you told us about three years ago," Spyro said.  
"You're right, let's do it," Nelly said. Then before the final verse of the song, Nelly came up with an amazing idea.

 **Set me free  
And this fire will guide you home  
**Nelly and Marco were back home one week ago, saying their goodbyes to Spyro, Cynder and Sparx and wished the new mates good luck. One week later, the talent show came. And it turns out Nelly does want to perform. But not on solo, but with Marco. They sang "Guide You Home". Everyone cheered as the song ended. During the after party, Nelly's friends came to her.  
"That was awesome, Nelly, I guess those thoughts of yours are gone now, huh?" Janette said.  
"Yep, I thought about it, and then I finally decided that I should do it," Nelly said.  
"And it's all thanks to me, I asked her first," Marco said. Then some popular kids congratulated Nelly. One girl, Irene, even asked Nelly if she can come over for a video game party the following weekend, which Alison agreed Nelly should go and Irene let Marco come as Nelly's date. Then when Nelly got home, she turned on Tomodachi Life, and found out Cynder wants to propose to Spyro. So Nelly did the proposal mini game and succeeded and took pictures of the two at their wedding and on their honeymoon in France. After solving a few more problems, Nelly's necklace glowed. So Nelly made the portal and saw Cynder in bed. It looked like she was in pain.  
"What's going on?" Nelly asked.  
"Cynder's pregnant, she's about to lay our first two eggs," Spyro said.  
"How is she, Cyril," Nelly asked.  
"She's fine, she already laid the first egg," Cyril said. "Ooh, almost there, Cynder." Finally, Cynder laid her final egg. Then she passed out. Nelly told Spyro that Cynder will be OK, she's just tired. Nelly looked at the eggs. The first one was deep blue with black and gold spots and the second one was black and white.  
"Nelly, you're back," Cynder said, sheepishly.  
"Yes, my necklace was telling me you were about to lay an egg," Nelly said. "I'm so happy for you two." Nelly came back a few days later with Marco after school to see the eggs hatch. The deep blue egg revealed a female deep blue dragon. She had yellow eyes, underbelly and wing membrane, black, white and yellow markings under her eyes, a leaf club tail end, and six gold horns on her head. Cynder named her Faith, because she was born by faith. The black and white egg revealed a male black and white dragon. Nelly came up with the name, YinYang. In the Chronicler's cave, Ignitus was smiling to see Spyro beautiful children.  
"Well done, Spyro...my only child..." Ignitus said, thinking of his dead mate and Spyro's mother, Singe.

 **Me: Well, that's that. Onto Sonic 06 Retold. BTW, I'm one of those Spyro fans who believes Ignitus is Spyro's father.**


End file.
